


Home

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I’ll pick you up at the airport."





	Home

There was a large part of him that just wanted to pretend he hadn’t noticed the phone ringing when he saw the name on the screen, but Mercutio knew his uncle would know and chew him out when they next saw each other, and he really didn’t have energy for that. He didn’t really have energy for a phone call either though; all he wanted was to get on the damn flight—delayed eight hours as it was—get home, get in bed, and finally sleep. For once, just for once, he didn’t want any people to talk to him. 

“What?” he asked as greeting, rubbing his face and not even caring if uncle E took his exhaustion as disrespect. 

“I don’t recall anything about ‘what’ being a common greeting,” his uncle said, but he sounded more amused than annoyed. “Are you still at the airport?”

Mercutio sighed and nodded, even though his uncle wouldn’t see it. “Yeah. Plane’s supposed to be ready in half an hour.”

“I see. That is good news. That would put you in the airport back home in five hours and forty-five minutes then?”

“I guess,” Mercutio said. Hearing the numbers out loud just made him even more tired and made the thought of his bed feel much further away. 

“How long have you been waiting now? Eight, nine hours?” The displeasure was evident in his uncle’s voice and Mercutio could so easily imagine the frown he’d be wearing. “I’ll be sure to make a call to the company on Monday.”

“Seriously?” Mercutio groaned, but the effort of protesting was too much. “Fine, do whatever.”

There was a small pause, then uncle E started speaking in an almost airy tone, which was strange enough for Mercutio to sit upright and frown. “I know you were thinking of taking the bus home, but discard that thought. I’ll pick you up at the airport instead.”

“You kidding me? It’s gonna be, I don’t know, super late! Or really early!” Mercutio said, more energy in his voice than he’d had for the last three hours.

“Should be around four fifteen,” his uncle said easily. 

“Right, exactly! Come on, there’s no reason for you to drive out and get me, not when I can take care of it myself.”

“I know you can, but this isn’t about that. This way you can come home much earlier than if you were taking the bus, so think of that. And no matter your protests I have made up my mind. I’ll be there when your plane arrives.”

Mercutio sighed and covered his face with his hand, but beneath the hand he was smiling. “Fine. If you want to waste your morning this way, then who am I to argue against it.”

“Good, I will see you at the airport then.” 

The satisfaction in his uncle’s voice was mystifying, so Mercutio just shook his head with a grin and a quick agreement. It was strange, he thought as he ended the call, he wasn’t feeling as exhausted any longer.


End file.
